


Show Me You Love Me

by shiningdragonair



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningdragonair/pseuds/shiningdragonair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt: "Levi is sick (high fever and all that shit) and Eren keeps texting him really cute messages throughout the day to cheer him up a little. Cute boyfriends ahhhhhhhhhh!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me You Love Me

_Buzz._

Levi rolled over in his bed and slid his hand over to the bedside table.

_Buzz._

The mahogany was smooth under his fingers until he found the source of the vibration.

_Buzz._

Eren [10:22am]: how you feeling, grumpy?

Eren [10:23am]: your fever was as hot as you this morning

Eren [10:23am]: ;)

He peered over to the digital clock across the room that flashed a harsh red light across the darkened bedroom. Eren had drawn the curtains before leaving for work at Levi’s growled request almost 2 hours ago. The nearby water bottle called out to him with its condensation glinting in the sunlight that struggled to peek through the blinds. It slipped from his haphazard reach and rolled across to the closet door, leaving a wet trail behind. Levi groaned as he pushed himself out of bed, dragging the blanket with him.

Levi [10:25am]: awful

His grumpy expression broke for a split second as he read the following two messages from his boyfriend.

Levi [10:26am]: and don’t give me that sappy shit

The fever was relentless at a 102.4F/39C and refused to break. Sniffling, he picked up the scattered tissues around the bed and made his way to the bottle. Every step sent radiating pain throughout his joints.

Levi [10:29am]: you should stay at armin’s. I don’t want you catching this

Eren [10:30am]: don’t be stupid. I’ll be right there after work taking care of you ^^

“Idiot,” he snarled, idling toward the kitchen. There was a lone teabag sitting in his mug on the counter accompanied by a note. It was Eren’s handwriting. “Got this special tea downtown. DON’T READ THE LABEL.” Levi looked into the garbage pail and saw the box with another note covering the brand and variety. “I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ THE LABEL :(“

He chuckled to himself, which turned into a coughing fit. “Ugh.” He peeked under the note and pulled his phone from his pocket.

Levi [10:35am]: really

Eren [10:36am]: what?

Levi [10:37am]: you bought a brand called “magic tea”?

Eren [10:38am]: YOU READ THE LABEL

Levi [10:39am]: “make your crush fall in love with you”

Eren [10:41am]: >.>

Levi [10:42am]: I’m already in love with you, you dipshit

Eren [10:43am]: then the tea’s for the fever ^^

Eren [10:43am]: I love you too :3

He rolled his eyes and smiled to himself as he turned on the kettle. The scent of the dried tea leaves in the bag wafted into the air and made Levi’s nose twitch. _Cherry blossom and ginger?_ _Not bad,_  he thought as he dry swallowed a prescription tablet.

A lone plate sat at his spot on the table filled with freshly cut strawberries, melon, and bananas with buttered toast. Another note. “Carbs, natural sugars, and fruit juice straight from the source! :)”

The kettle whistled and Levi fixed his tea before sitting down to eat his prepared breakfast.

***

 _Buzz_.

Eren [2:16pm]: thinking of you <3

Levi rolled over and went back to sleep, smiling.

***

 _Buzz_.

Eren [3:31pm]: this guy came into the store wearing your cologne and I got a boner

Levi [3:37pm]: =_=

***

 _Buzz_.

Eren [4:25pm]: I picked you up a treat :) I’ll be home soon

He peeked through his eyelids and tiredly replied.

Levi [4:26pm]: good. I love you

Eren [4:27pm]: I love you too :D

***

The lock on the door clicked open and Levi lifted his head from the couch to see Eren walk in, disheveled and carrying a shopping bag from the supermarket.

He rolled over. “Urrghhh.”

“Well, look who’s awake!” Eren chimed, gliding to the couch. He sat next to Levi’s chest and felt his head. “You’re sweating.”

“I know,” he yawned. “I’m fucking disgusting.”

“It means the fever’s finally breaking! Here, drink up.” Eren handed him a new bottle of water. “You feeling any better.”

“Kinda,” he coughed. “I still wanna sleep though.”

“Okay,” Eren conceded, gently kissing his forehead. “I bought us the ingredients for your favorite for dinner.”

Levi smiled and closed his eyes. “Pork chops…” he breathed.

Eren squeezed his hand and stood up. As he walked away, Levi tugged him back.

“What is it?”

Levi used the last of his energy to open his eyes and prop himself up. “Marry me?”

Eren turned bright pink. “Ah – wh-what? Y-You? Huh?!”

“You’re the only one who can take care of me right,” he replied, falling back into the couch. “And I love the shit out of you.”

Eren cleared his throat and made his way to the kitchen. “Y-You’re delirious,” he said nervously. As he pulled out dinner ingredients, he said, “H-How about this. If I can make dinner without burning anything, we’ll get married as soon as you’re not contagious.”

He heard Levi whisper “okay” before a loud snore echoed through the apartment.  

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
